The Happy Ending
by SilkenSpider
Summary: This is the sequal to One night stand. When Sasuke comes back, they finally start their lives together. R&R.


**This is the sequel to One Night Stand. It's the story I love to read over and over again. It might have slight, not anything major, OOC. But I encourage you to see around its OOC flaws and read and review it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I Do own Saaya Uchiha. They are my made up characters.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I opened the door, juggling my three month old daughter, Akira, who was teething and biting on my sleeve. When I pulled open the door I could only stare in astonishment.

"Is that her? Is that my daughter?" asked Sasuke Uchiha, the father of my daughter. I was on the verge of tears. I hadn't seen Sasuke since the night before I gave birth to Akira. He was whisked away on an assassin mission and I was devastated at first but then I had to be strong for the night I found his letter explaining things, I would be a mother.

I could not talk. I was surprised that I didn't fall over in shock. The only thing I could do was reach out and touch Sasuke to see if he was real or not. He was.

Sasuke looked from the baby to me and then back to his daughter. "Well, can I come in or not?" he asked.

I nodded and moved aside so that the father of my baby could brush past into the warm house out of the blistering winter cold. It was February and the snow still wouldn't let up. It snowed constantly since the day Akira was born, I believed.

"Um." was all I could mutter. I still couldn't believe that Sasuke had come back.

"I've missed you." Sasuke uttered, stepping up to me and kissing me on the lips, careful not to squish the baby. I about fell through the floor. I had missed his kisses so much, it hurt sometimes.

"Ow!" Sasuke cried, pulling away.

"What? I didn't bite you." I laughed.

"You didn't, but the kid did." Sasuke exclaimed.

I laughed out loud and said, "I'm sorry, she's teething and she bites everything in plain sight. She'd even bite the floor, I bet."

Sasuke chuckled and looked down at his daughter. "Hi, little girl. Your just so cute, aren't you?" he cooed.

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. "Uh, would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"Would I ever!" Sasuke took the little baby in his arms. For some odd reason, I had the urge to take her away from him and run away screaming. But I held myself back and let father and daughter bond.

"What's her name?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of Akira.

"Akira. Your sister helped pick out her name. I think." I chuckled. "I was so disoriented I could barely remember my name. But I pulled myself together real fast."

"Aw. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, I really am. I felt horrible for a very long time." Sasuke confessed, finally looking up at me.

"That's alright. I had all kinds of people there with me." I said.

"Oh, yeah, who?"

"Neji, Saaya, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Itachi." I told him.

"Itachi was there and I wasn't?" Sasuke sounded angry.

"Yeah, but I didn't let him in the room." I said.

"But you let Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba in there?" Sasuke asked, incredulously.

"They were by my head the whole time. Do you really think that I'd let any other guy other than you, stand by my feet and watch me give birth?" I said, color creeping into my cheeks as I uttered the last sentence.

"No, I guess not." Sasuke said, blushing too.

I suddenly had an idea. "Would you like to feed Akira?" I asked.

Sasuke nodded eagerly and I led him to the kitchen, were I proceeded to make a bottle for my daughter. When I had gotten the bottle ready, I led Sasuke to the couch and we sat. I set Akira in the crook of Sasuke's arm and put the bottle in her mouth. Sasuke gripped the end of the bottle and watched Akira suck the formula greedily.

When our baby was done eating, her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side. Sasuke kissed her forehead and picked her up and cuddled her. "I love you, little baby." I burst into tears at the sight of it.

Sasuke went to his daughters' room and settled her in the crib. He pulled her blanket up to her stomach and turned towards me. He saw me crying and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. "Sssshh." He whispered softly, over and over he said that it would be okay. I nodded and let him rock me back and forth.

I pulled away at last, when my tears were spent. I looked up at him and saw him smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I've missed you." Sasuke took me in his arms again but this time he crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back, very hungrily at that.

I eventually pulled away and looked at him. "I love you." I whispered softly.

"I love you, too." Sasuke kissed the top of my nose.

"Well, I think its time to go to bed. I am so tired. Akira leaves a person very exhausted at the end of the day. Plus, she'll be up at two or three for a change and a diaper." I explained, turning and going into my bedroom.

Sasuke followed and we crawled into bed. He kissed my neck and we fell into deep sleeps.

/////////////////////////////////////

At two sharp, baby Akira woke up. She was wailing and I was up instantly. Sasuke slept soundly, so I got up and trudged into my daughters' room.

I picked her up and rocked her. "Hush, sweetheart, hush. You'll be okay I promise." I fed her her bottle, but she still wouldn't stop crying.

I rocked her. Sasuke soon came into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What's she fussing for?" he asked.

Instantly, the child stopped crying. I thrust her at him. "Here, you take here." I snapped and ran to my room. I sat with my knees up to my chest and cried.

I was the one to have to give birth and raise a child alone for three months. I had to deal with a crying baby. I had to feed her. I had to change her. But did Sasuke have to do any of those things? No, he didn't, he got to go on an assassin mission and kill people. I shook my head and sighed. How was I going to keep living like this? I didn't know.

Sasuke came into the room and sat on the bed next to me, then he pulled me onto his lap. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I could handle having a baby, but I was wrong. As it turns out, I cant handle her screaming and biting anymore. I don't know how to get through this." I confessed.

"Oh, it'll be okay. We can do this. I know we can." Sasuke said, planting kisses to my hair and neck.

"I hope so."

"We will." Sasuke kissed me and when he tried to pull away, I wouldn't let him. I just kissed him harder. He pushed me down onto the bed………. And we melted together till the early morning light and a little baby's cry.

///////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning I looked out the window and saw that no gray clouds hung over the village today, it was such a sunny day as I had ever seen one.

I went to the living room and I sat down on the couch and waited for Sasuke to come home. He had moved in completely the day before and he was out shopping with Akira. She sat and waited for him, for she had news for him. She was pregnant again.

At four o'clock sharp the came through the door. Sasuke sat the bags on the floor and kissed me 'hello'. When he tried to walk away, I pulled him back. "What's wrong." he said, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm pregnant again." I said.

"Again?!" Sasuke asked, incredulously.

"Yes." I muttered. A bright smile spread across his lips and he picked me up and spun me around.

"I'm so happy!" he explained. He picked Akira up and cuddled her. "Mommy's pregnant again, sweetheart. Maybe this time you'll have a brother." said Sasuke.

I laughed. "I hope it's a boy. Even though I wouldn't mind having another girl." I said, tickling my daughter's belly.

Over the next nine months, mine and Sasuke's time was mostly devoted to shopping for the new baby. Saaya came over one day when I was about six months along and the size of a beach ball and we threw a baby shower. Everyone showed up, even Itachi. Well, I invited him. Sasuke was furious at first but then I begged him not to be mad, for he would be ruining our shower. He finally agreed. Then one day, Sasuke asked if they could find out the sex of the baby this time around. I agreed and the next time we went to the doctors, we found out the sex of the child growing inside me. It was a boy. Then after the appointment, we went to the library and picked out a name for the baby. We picked Drake. I loved the name as soon as I looked at it.

Then one bright and beautiful day, my only son was born. I wasn't allowed to see the baby till I got some sleep, I was so heavily drugged. When I got some sleep, I held the child. I was slightly disoriented but I could still see how lovely the little boy was.

"Drake." I whispered, stroking the baby's cheek. He had no hair and dark blue eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

I looked up to see Sasuke walk in, Akira hanging on his shoulder and Saaya following him. She shut the door behind them.

"Momma!" Akira shouted and reached out to me. I passed Drake to Sasuke and took my thirteenth month old daughter in my arms. Akira could say only three words, 'momma', 'toy', and 'gimme'.

"What did you name him?" Saaya asked.

"Drake." I answered, taking my son back and passing Sasuke his little girl.

I stared down into Drake's face and my eyes drooped low and I quickly kissed the child's forehead before I slid into sleep. Before I did, though, I realized one thing. That I was the proud mother of two lovely children and the future wife of a great man, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
